Crimson Butler
by Azusa.Higarashi-kun
Summary: What would you do to protect the person you loved the most from the truth? A young lady's life is changed the moment she discovers a strange black cat, who turns out to be a demon. After discovering the truth about her lineage, she forms a contract with the young demon, unaware of the deeper secrets to her decision. [Suspense / Drama / OC Involvement / Hurt/Comfort]
1. Introduction

_**[Warning(s)]**__ Mentions of MPREG are involved_

_**[Disclaimer]**__ I do not own Kuroshitsuji. This story is not a SebxCiel fanfic, I do not write about them as a sexual (yaoi) pairing. This is simply a fanfiction that involves Kuroshitsuji characters as well OCs. The story is also a re-edited and upgraded of the original 'Red Butler' on my deviantART account. All reviews are greatly appreciated. ^ u ^ Enjoy!~_

* * *

_How many times did I confess my love to you. One hundred? One thousand? Possibly countless times? Every confession was the honest truth, but you seemed to deny what lie in my heart. Although the nights of passion were only temporary. . .I never once regretted loving you. I know that your heart was not mine alone. . .but I will never regret the beautiful moments we shared. Your touch was the only thing that got me through the past few months. Your smile lit the darkness and sorrow. Until I took my last breath, you were by my side. I never got to tell you, not even once, the happiness you brought into my life._

_Even until the end. . ._

* * *

Traveling in pouring rain was never a good idea. Especially when one happened to be on foot. The man hated everything about the situation he was in: walking in only a suit, his finest pair of dress shoes and clutching a cloth wrapped bundle close to his chest with no umbrella. The rain plastered his once neatly-combed black, slightly covering the view of his yellow-green eyes. His fluid strides were often interrupted by the amount of mud puddles on the forest path. He tried his hardest to remain calm, gathering his thoughts while holding the bundle closer to his chest.

"You just had to ask me to do this in that letter. . ." He muttered to himself, stopping to walk off the path and lean against a tree for shelter. A gloved hand gently reached for the top of the cloth, carefully pulling it out of the way to stare at a sleeping infant. The child was no older than a few weeks, and, due to certain circumstances, the man was no longer allowed to care for it. _Legal matters._ He thought to himself, sighing as he gently covered the child's face and turned his attention to watch the rain. "I hope you're happy now. . .Finally getting my full attention, though not in the way either of us wanted." He muttered once more, using his free hand to adjust his rectangular glasses. "Because of you I'm forced to work overtime when I return. . . Ungrateful, even in death."

Noticing that he rain had cleared, the man took the liberty of continuing down the path. The bundle in his arms began to move a little but did not make a sound. For an infant, this one was unusually quite. _Then again. . .It is a half-breed. . ._ This thought was not one of disgust. The child was half of his kind. Therefore, the man half welcomed it. There was still a while yet until he was able to deliver the child to their new home. Still time to think about the events that lead up to this moment. The man let out a final sigh, adjusting his glasses once more as the rain continued to clear and continued on his way.

* * *

"Sebastian?..."

"Yes, young Master?..."

"That child you 'found'…to whom does she belong?"

A small grin spread upon the face of a black-haired butler. Violently colored eyes shifted from the tea kettle clasped by a hand covered in a crisp white glove to a boy who seemed no older than thirteen years of age. "Come now, young master." He spoke softly, returning his attention to the kettle. As he used his free hand to steady it, he began to slowly pour a fraction of its contents into a small china tea cup that lay gingerly on its saucer counterpart. "Surely you recognize your own daughter." He coolly replied, chuckling softly to himself. The child had arrived wrapped in merely a soaked cloth, discovered by Sebastian on the front step of their 'abandoned' cabin. The butler took her in without hesitation, managing to hide her presence from the young Master until he had taken his morning bath.

"Don't make me laugh, Sebastian." The boy replied bitterly from where he sat behind a wooden office table. A sigh caused his lips to part a bit, effortlessly crossing one leg over the other and one arm propped against the arm of his chair while his fingers found their way to the back of his head to tug on a small string. "That's ridiculous…Men having babies is highly impossible."_ Highly impossible._ He thought to himself in disgust. _He's trying to make a fool out of me, obviously._

The man named Sebastian could only smile, pretending to sigh after he set the kettle on top of a silver tray, gently picking up the china saucer with the cup of tea on top. "Then forgive me young Master, though you are oblivious to what you just said." He couldn't help but reply, casually walking over to the front of the desk.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" The boy muttered, giving a brief tug to the string which allowed his eye patch to fall freely from his face to his lap.

"You are no longer human, Ciel." Sebastian stated as he placed the saucer on the table, catching Ciel's attention as their demonic eyes met. "Anything is possible when you are one hell of a demon, young Master."

After hearing his words Ciel could only narrow his eyes at the butler, slowly looking away to stare at the steaming cup of tea before him. "I don't believe that she is mine. . . Just as I don't believe you about men having babies."

"Believe it or not she _is_, young Master." Sebastian replied, stressing the fact out to a point while turning his attention to the silver tray once more. "Madam Red had naturally red hair too, did she not?"

Ciel's eyes then began to cloud. Images of his beloved aunt began to flash within his mind. Red. The color of love. The love that Madam Red had for him. Her equally beloved nephew. "Yes. . .she did. . ." _This is madness!_He suddenly thought, shaking his head and closing his eyes to mutter. "That means nothing! Men can NOT have babies, you idiot!"

Hearing his reply, Sebastian slightly turned. A quizzical smile announced that he had ignored the latter half of what his Master said. Near the open window was a small makeshift cradle, giving temporary shelter to the infant that lay inside covered in fresh blankets. Sebastian had disposed of her previous cloth, dried her off and wrapped her. "Then. . .what will you name her?" He curiously asked.

_Name?_Ciel had never named anything other than his former dog and his butler. Now he had to name his 'daughter'? Hesitating for a moment, Ciel blinked as he looked over towards the crib. "Name?. . ." He said aloud to himself. Slowly standing, he began to walk over to lay eyes on her closely. When he reached into the infants cribside, and unusual smile sculpted on his face, a rush of abnormal warmth flooding through his veins as he saw her. "She's. . .perfect. . ." He breathed softly. "So. . .clean?. . ."

_This is my daughter. . .my daughter? . . ._ The thought repeated over and over in his mind, engraving itself deep within. _My daughter. . ._He still felt denial about the situation, but something deep inside was. . .

Sensing that Sebastian was watching, Ciel leaned down to pick up the infant, briefly hesitating as she started to stir. "A child holding a child." He heard him say, but Ciel was too involved with the infant to pay full attention to the butler.

Indeed, she had the same vibrant red hair color if his late aunt. Lively and spirited. Her skin, however was unusually darker than her own. _Are all demon spawn born this way?_ He questioned, only to immediately remove such a thought from his mind. Every ounce of denial he once had completely vanished about the child. _She's a Phantomhive! No matter how she looks she will always be a Phantomhive!_He had managed to fully convince himself. Ciel gently pressed one of his fingers to the infant's hair, raising his brow slightly from the surprising softness. "Oh. . .what shall I name you?. . ."

"If I may be of assistance, young Lord," Sebastian questioned from where he still stood by the desk, smiling at the noted look of irritance from his young Master who turned to stare at him questioningly. "Perhaps you should decide naming the infant over tea? It would be terrible to waste a fine cup of Earl Gray."

"Don't you ever think of anything besides tea and baking, Sebastian?..." Ciel muttered, turning his attention back to the infant cradled in his arms. "Besides, I think I've already figured out what to name her…" He then smiled softly as his voice trailed off.

A small look of surprise flashed upon the butler's face, only to smile a bit as he asked. "What would that be?"

"From now on…my daughter's name is…"


	2. Innocence

_**[Warning(s)]**__ OC involvement. If you do not like the idea of OC in fanfiction, then I'm sorry._

_**[Disclaimer]**__ I do not own Kuroshitsuji. This story is not a SebxCiel fanfic, I do not write about them as a sexual (yaoi) pairing. This is simply a fanfiction that involves Kuroshitsuji characters as well OCs. The story is also a re-edited and upgraded of the original 'Red Butler' on my deviantART account. __**All reviews are greatly appreciated.**__ ^ u ^ Enjoy!~_

* * *

_I've always wanted a little girl. . . Did I ever tell you? Silly me, I didn't have enough time. No matter how often we shared our beautiful moments together, I never confessed how I adored little girls. A child who's hair I can braid and curl. A child who I can dress like a princess and spoil. A child who had her mother's grace and her father's charm. That is the little girl I always imagined. . . Ahh. . . If only I lived long enough to see her smile. . ._

**xxx**

"Cassity!"

At the sound of her name the child stopped. The familiar voice of her mother caused the girl to turn around, smiling brightly as she turned. The day was rather warm and the young girl despised being stuck inside the cabin. Today was also special since she was turning eight. _Every little girl deserves to do something special for her eight birthday._ Mother had been telling her that for the past couple of months, but now she finally believed her. Today her mother had planned a special treat just for her, but, she had to wait until she had gotten back from town with her father. Being impatient, the child ran outside where she was eventually stopped by the sound of her name.

"Cassity. . . Don't run off in a such a manor. You could hurt yourself."

The voice belonged to Ciel Phantomhive. It never occurred to the girl that he was close to her age. To be honest, she had always viewed him as an adult and as her mother. Ciel was frowning as he came closer to his daughter, his right hand gently patting her on top of her crimson covered head as he murmured. "You know how your father feels about you getting injured. . . He would go ballistic if he found a single scratch on you."

"I would have been fine, mum." Cassity protested, giving a little nod as well a pout. She stared up at him with oddly colored eyes. Her left yellow-green while her right was a ruby shade of red. Ciel never questioned anything about his daughter. To him, she was his no matter what. He would often have to comfort her when she returned from school, holding on tightly to Sebastian's hand before running over to Ciel's open arms. The Earl never wanted to see his daughter crying. _Tears don't suit a princess like you._ He would tell her often. _You are a Phantomhive. Take pride in who you are. No matter what people think, just continue to be you._

"I'm not sure if 'ballistic' would be the proper choice of word, my Lord."

Upon hearing the voice of his butler, Ciel quietly turned his head to the left. "Then do you want me to just say 'utterly upset'?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. He tried to remain neutral when Cassity was around, but there were times when being near Sebastian made him feel irritable. Although the contract binded them together for an eternity, all because the Trancy pest, Ciel honestly enjoyed their time a part on rare occasion. Sebastian could only cast a sly smile at his Master, bowing slightly with his right hand hovering over the left side of his chest. "My apologizes, my Lord. I did not mean to upset you. Although. . ." His attention turned to look at the young girl, his sly smile becoming warm as he knelt down to her height. "I understand that it is a certain girl's birthday, correct?"

The crimson haired girl smiled brightly, eagerly nodding to head. Ciel had managed to tightly curl her hair, without them her hair would hang to the middle of her back. "It is my birthday today!" She happily chimed. Sebastian softly chuckled as he gently placed his hands underneath her arms, gently lifting her in the air. "So I see, little princess."

Ciel could only sigh as he watched them, gently smiling as Sebastian began to twirl the girl around. It brought a familiar sense of joy seeing his daughter bonding with her father like this. Hearing her squeals of delight reminded him of when his own father would twirl him around in the air. The pain of losing his parents was still fresh in his heart, even after all this time he would reflect on the night the fire happened. And yet, Cassity was able to coat that pain. All pain at that. There was something about her. . .but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Shouldn't you two be going?" He questioned, raising a brow as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It will be getting late if you two continue to stall."

"We are, we are." Sebastian curly replied, gently lowering the girl to the ground and tenderly patting her on top of her head. "After all, I promised our daughter that I would take her into town for her present, and I intend on keeping that promise." His stare turned to look at his young Master once more, mischief filling those ruby pools as he casually spoke. "Not only am I butler, but I am a Michaelis first and foremost. My word is my honor, and I would never disappoint Cassity. That, I can assure you." A gloved covered hand reached out to the small child, who gently held on, following as they walked.

A cold feeling began to fill Ciel as he watched them begin to walk down the forest path. He had never once doubted his trust in Sebastian. Never once did he hesitate to order and answer out of the person he trusted the most in the world. And yet. . . The boy then sighed once more, clearly he was overreacting. With a final look in their direction, Ciel smiled faintly before returning into the cabin, quietly closing the door behind him.

After walking for a while, Cassity noticed a small black figure from the corner of her eye. Looking over, she casually let go of her father's hand to notice the figure belonged to a black cat. But it didn't resemble the black cats that she had seen in town. This one had a distinctive patch of red fur on it's forehead and ruby colored eyes. _I know you. . ._ She thought to herself. She had often come across this cat when she would pick flowers for Ciel near the edge of the forest. The cat would simply stare at her, twitching it's ears briefly before running away into the brush. "Odd. . ."

Sebastian then stopped, realizing that his daughter was no longer following him and turned around. "What is it, dear? What are you-" As he stopped his eyes widened. In one fluid movement, he brought her over to his side, quickly turning his attention away from the cat as they continued onward. "You must never do that again, that animal could have hurt you!" He sternly stated. _Of all times, why now?. . . What could you possibly want after all this time?!. . ._ He felt enraged, pace quickening as his grip tightened on Cassity's hand.

The girl could only run in order to keep up with her father's stride, feeling confused and bewildered by his current actions. "Bu-But father, I thought you liked cats?!" Nothing made sense to her at that moment in time. She wanted to know what was going on and wanted to desperately turn around, hoping to see the strange cat once more. Her father then sighed, loosening his grip on her hand as he murmured. "But I don't like _that_ cat, Cassity. Understand that your father did not mean to behave irrationally. . ." Sebastian knew that she would not be able to fully understand at this point in time. He also knew that the cat was only the first sign of the things to come. _I can only hope that she will be ready. . .once she learns the truth._

When the pair were nearly out of sight, the cat stepped out onto the path. It's head tilted a bit as it watched with demonic eyes, casually shifting it's ears as it eyed the man in particular. With what seemed like a smirk, the cat closed it's eyes, whiskers twitching as it disappeared back into the forest.

_This is only the beginning._

**xxx**

_Secrets can be dangerous things. I wish that to be the first lesson that she ever learns. Although I can't see her, I know that she will be beautiful. Just like her father. . .but I know you would only disagree with me. 'No, she would look as beautiful as you.' You always did have a way with words. My only regret is that I did not live. But how could I? My life was fading while hers was just beginning. At least, in the end, I was able to tell the both of you, "I love you." once more. Protect her, Sebastian. . . Do this. . .for me._


	3. Revealed

_**[Warning(s)]**__ OC involvement. If you do not like the idea of OC in fanfiction, then I'm sorry._

_**[Disclaimer]**__ I do not own Kuroshitsuji. This story is __**not**__ a SebxCiel fanfic, I __**do not**__ write about them as a sexual (yaoi) pairing. This is simply a fanfiction that involves Kuroshitsuji characters as well OCs. The story is also a re-edited and upgraded of the original 'Red Butler' on my deviantART account. __**All reviews are greatly appreciated.**__ Enjoy!~_

* * *

"What are you going to do?. . ."

_At that time, I was not worried about myself when you asked me. As a fellow reaper I figured you would have understood me by now. There was a life growing inside me. A life that I loved more than myself. . . Why did you not understand then? When I made you her guardian, I figured you would have understood my intentions. If you hated me then, I understood. . . I betrayed our kind. . . I will admit that now; would it have made you happy if I told you in person? Ah. . . But how can I? I am dead after all._

**xxx**

"That's what I've been hearing. Apparently an heir to the old Funtom Company has been found. Isn't it exciting?" A rather voluptuous woman giggled, her bosom gently shaking as her shoulders moved; gossiping with a small group of elegantly dressed ladies. "It's been nearly twenty years since the name Phantomhive had been mentioned."

"That's true." A thinner woman chimed in, gently fanning herself as she spoke. "I was a little girl when I read about the former heir's disappearance. I remember about it being listed in the newspaper like some form of scandal." The women around her nodded in agreement before adding their own input about the latest buzz.

"What ever happened to the former Funtom heir? Did he truly vanish?..." A woman asked from inside a pub, gently cleaning the inside of a small mug with a slightly tattered rag. Her slender hand, slightly calloused from hard work, turned a few times in the mug before placing it on the counter. "Poor chap. Wasn't he only thirteen?" Brown eyes then turned to a wrinkled, elderly man who recently ordered a drink from her. "'ard to imagine someone so young taking up such responsibility, don't you think?"

"And Madam Red was the poor fell'ers aunt." The man answered in a gruff tone. Bind in one eye he cackled, turning to face the lady barkeeper with a pint in hand. "Back when I had me good eye I used to see the Earl around here. Short thing he was! Short litt'r fell'er, and his butler always wore a tailcoat that made 'em look like a crow!" He cackled madly once more before taking a giant gulp of the alcoholic contents in his pint. With a loud 'thud' he set his pint down, watching it's contents splash onto the counter. "Ju'st a strange fell'er he was, that butler."

The news of the Phantomhive heir consumed the streets of London. Excitement filling the air as the gossip was spread between nobles, middle class residents and commoners. In the mist of it all was a rather unusual creature. A black cat. One with the oddest patch of red fur on its forehead. The feline was laying quietly underneath a broken down wooden crate, contently listening to everything being said about the Lady Phantomhive. "Interesting isn't it?" A voice spoke, causing the black creature to look over at a woman no older than twenty years of age conversing with a gentleman equally as young. "I hear the Lady will be living in the old Phantomhive mansion. You remember, Richard? The mansion?"

_Phantomhive mansion?_

The new bit of information caused the cat's ears to twitch. Its tail began to sway to the rhythm of their conversation, slow and timely. Not a care in the world.

"That run down place?" The young man named Richard couldn't help but laugh a little. "Oh come now, Mary. That place has been deserted ever since the last Phantomhive died. Ciel, wasn't it?" He paused to think, crossing his arms over his chest with a tilted head. "Son of Vincent Phantomhive?"

"That was his name?" Mary asked before continuing with their idle conversation, both of them oblivious to the cat's presence. Curiosity caused the dark creature's whiskers to twitch. The current excitement was too much for the feline to handle and it desperately needed a break. A quiet yawn escaped parted jaws once it stood, giving a quick stretch and a flick of the tail it started to pad off down the nearest alley.

_Lady Phantomhive. . .at the Phantomhive mansion. . . How very interesting indeed._

It had been nine years to the very date since the girl had last seen the strange black cat. Since then, she had been home-schooled by her father: causing her to rarely leave the security of their cabin home. When she would question Sebastian about the cat he would go silent before ignoring her question completely. Vondria tried her hardest to contain her curiosity, but she felt strange not knowing the answers to her questions. _Your father is just having a moment, dear._ Ciel would tell her. As her mother, Ciel always had a way of comforting her. _He cherishes you, Cassity. We both do. . . We only want what's best for you._

Today was her seventeenth birthday, but she didn't feel like celebrating it at all. Her mind had been preoccupied all day. Slowly but surely, she had begun to notice things about Ciel. For instance, both of his eyes were the same red-brown shade of her father's eyes; and yet both of her eyes were two completely different colors. She was told by Ciel that he inherited his hair color from his late aunt, but what about her eye? Why wasn't she told about a family member with yellow-green eyes?. . .

"Cassity, are you listening to me?"

At the sound of Sebastian's voice, her eyes shifted to meet the demonic one's of the raven haired butler. "Forgive me father. . .but I was thinking. . ." She answered him quietly, slowly turning her head to look down at her desk. If she had mentioned that she was thinking about the cat once more, Sebastian would possibly scold her this time. Slender fingers with blackened nails gently tugged at a lock of red hair, eyes turning to stare at them. _These nails are the only thing I have of mother. . ._

"That is quite natural my dear," Sebastian stated as he began to scoop a generous amount of tea leaves into a kettle of recently boiled water. "I simply wanted to remind you that you will be moving to the Phantomhive mansion tomorrow."

Cassity could only smile a bit from where she sat in her father's office on a simple wooden chair. "Honestly Father, are you sure you and Mother aren't trying to get rid of me?" She jokingly asked.

"Not at all, my dear." Sebastian spoke quietly, reaching into a pocket in his tailcoat and removed the silver pocket watch to check the time. _About two minutes to set._ He thought with a small sigh as he replaced the watch back in his pocket. "But Cassity…you must remember this.." A rare smile quietly spread on his lips. Though it was small, it was rather thoughtful and warm. "You are a demon.. Even if you were born normal you would still have to leave us eventually. I know you're only seventeen, but I have faith in you. Now," he paused to quickly check the time once more before calmly pouring a small cup of tea. "It's time for your evening tea. No daughter of mine is leaving this house without a warm cup."

"Father…" Cassity started quietly. It was rare to the raven-haired man give such praise. She was used to hearing a mere 'You will be fine.', but she never heard her father say that he had faith in her. She then smiled as she reached up with her left hand, slowly running her fingers though the sea of red hair. _Red hair…_ To her knowledge nobody had read hair in her small family, nor did anyone have caramel brown skin. . . _It is a birth defect, darling. Pay no attention to it._ Mother would always tell her that when the school children teased her about her appearance. When the teasing didn't stop, Sebastian volunteered to homeschool her. Demonology, Mythology, Herbology and Etiquette and Refinement. All of these things were a necessity to learn, especially for a female demon about to live on her own.

The crimsonette then frowned. She had never been allowed to leave the cabin on her own since the appearance of the black cat, but now she would be living freely on her own starting tomorrow. Stories of the Phantomhive Manor were told to her as if they were mere bedtime stories for normal children. Ciel would be the one to often tell her these stories when she became interested enough or simply when he felt like sharing a memory. Sebastian raised a slender brow at the sound of Cassity's voice as the last drop of tea landed in the porcelain cup. He hadn't been aware of the change in atmosphere until now and this brought a frown to his face.

_She suspects something. . ._ He thought to himself, taking note of the puzzled expression on the young woman's face. He knew that she was bound to notice something but he honestly didn't expect that she would show signs at such a fragile age. Sebastian then forced himself to smile. "Yes?" He asked quietly, gently placing the cup of tea in front of her.

"Why. . ." He heard her say softly, her expression deepening as she turned slightly and eyes hardening as she asked. "Why don't I look like mother?"

She didn't mean to blurt it out so suddenly, but the once buried anxiety demanded freedom. She felt her growing conscious would not rest unless she knew the truth. This only caused the butler to blink and Cassity's gaze to harden once more. "Father. . ." Her voice demanded. "Tell me, why don't I-" But she was silenced by a gloved finger pressed against her lips.

Sebastian smiled a bit more as he looked into her eyes. "Young ladies should not ask such questions.

Irritation flashed in the young woman's dual colored eyes as she looked off, speaking freely once the raven-haired man removed his finger. "Father I'm not a child anymore. . ." She sighed as her attention shifted to stare out the window of the cabin. "I just wanted to know a simple answer to a simple question. Why deny a lady such knowledge? . ."

_She has a point there. . ._ Sebastian frowned in secret as he observed her reaction. On the inside, he was proud that she was using what he taught her about using charm to an advantage. On the outside, he was as worried as any parent would be. Arms crossing a bit and eyebrow raised he lightly chuckled to himself before closing his eyes. _Then again. . .she had multiple points. . ._ As his eyes opened his frown reappeared. _That face. . ._ A slight pain tugged at his heart as he stared into the familiar green eye of his daughter's, now staring back at him. The double irises in that eye seemed painted, as if pleading silently for some form of an answer. _There is so much of you inside of her. . ._

"Tell me, Father. . ." Cassity pleaded to the butler, slowly standing to where her eyes met his shoulder briefly before tilting her head to look up into his demonic eyes. Her hands came up in a slight prayer pose while the sea of red shifted slightly against her shoulders as she spoke. "Father. . .please. . ."

_You're not ready yet._ Sebastian thought quietly as he heard her plea. _Not right now. . . Once you know the truth, I fear that-_ But his thoughts were interrupt by the sound of a familiar voice. The raven turned his attention to see his Master walking soundlessly into the room, a warm smile on his face as the contracted approached them.

"Cassity, there you are dear." Ciel called out to them, stopping to briefly notice his butler's distant expression before shifting his gaze to his daughter. "Have you finished packing everything for tomorrow?"

Disappointment began to wash over Cassity as she noticed her question was ignored by her father. Although she heard the question Ciel had asked her, she found herself being unable to look the other in the eyes. _We don't share the same eyes._ She thought to herself, lowering her hands to her side and forcing a smile on her face. "A-Almost, Mother." She managed to answer in a distant voice, eyes closed as she slowly lifted her head. "If you two will excuse me, I will be retiring for the rest of the evening."

"Are you sure? . ." Ciel asked out of concern but received no response as she hurried away from their presence. _Stubborn, just like a Phantomhive._ He thought with a sigh, smiling a bit before slowly frowning. "I worry about her, Sebastian. . . Allowing her to live on her ow-"

"You worry too much." Sebastian replied sternly, causing Ciel to narrow his eyes after being interrupted. The butler then turned his attention to the now cold liquid in the teacup before picking up. It was always a shame to waste perfectly prepared tea, but he knew that their daughter had her reason for doing so. "She's my pride and joy. . . As long as she knows that, Vondria will be just fine."

_I promise. . . I will continue to watch over her. . ._

**xxx**

It had only been a few hours since she had retired from the company of her parents, but her mind was still questioning every thing that had ever happened in her life. She felt she would have remained ignorant of everything if it were not for the strange cat she had seen all those years ago. Could it have been possible that they cat had somehow opened her eyes? Could it have been possible that she had always known but managed to realize the truth all on her own? Such thoughts often caused her to become bitter towards her parents- no, not her 'parents', but her father and the stranger that claimed to be 'mother'. _A lady should not be thinking of such things. . . It isn't natural. . ._

Nothing is completely natural now, is it? Her deeper conscious echoed.

Cassity tried to convince herself while brushing the kinks out of her long hair. She changed into her night gown as soon as she entered her room and eventually finished packing. The piles of luggage were neatly stacked against the wall near the hickory wood entryway. The mirror to her vanity was turned away from sight. Her reflection would only remind her of the reason she left the study room to begin with. _Moving to the manor will give you time to think things through. Then again. . ._ She suddenly frowned, placing the brush on the end table beside the bed where she sat. _But. . .why does it feel like they are trying to get rid of me?_

_No!_ The crimsonette thought violently, head shaking as she balled her hands into a fist before sighing and flopping back against the plush sheets. _Mother and Father would never cast me aside. We are a family._ A family? . .

The open widow carried the nightly sounds into her bedroom. The quiet cry of crickets, the rhythmic vocals of the pond frogs and the rustling of the leaves caused by gentle breezes. These sounds often helped her clear her mind when she felt distraught. Frogs were soothing, crickets were supportive and the leaves brought a nostalgic feeling. Strangely, these noises were her earliest memory; but she never understood why. Vondria could only remember the sounds but there was no rain tonight.

"You seek something. . ."

_Wha-!_ The sound of the voice caused the crimsonette to abruptly sit up on the bed. Dual colored eyes widening as she began to look around the room, but noticed nothing strange. _Did I just. . ._ With a sigh she closed her eyes, pressing her right hand to her forehead. _No, I'm just tired is all._ She thought to herself, hoping that she was not beginning to hear voices.

"Ah. So you wish not to believe, my Lady?"

Turning her attention to the open widow across the room she began to feel drawn towards it. Almost as if a stronger force were pulling her off her bed. Carefully, she draped her legs to the side before leaving the plush sheets and walking towards the window. "Who goes there?!" She demanded, trying her best not to sound fearful. After remaining silent for a few moments she sighed. "There's no one there, you're just-"

"My Lady, I assure you. You are not imagining. I am actually here"

A gentle breeze caused the leaves to crackle and rub together, the fallen ones lifted from the earthen floor and sailing down a small path. "Come to me." The voice spoke, allowing the breeze to carry it into a whisper against Cassity's ears. "I will show you the reality that you've dreamed of." It seemed to promise, provoking her to climb out the window. "The truth you've always wanted to know."

_How can a mere voice provide such answers?_ Cassity thought, trying to listen to the last bit of reasoning that she had left. Turning her attention to the bedroom door she began to worry. _What will father think if he discovers that I am missing? Then again. . ._ Without hesitating a moment longer she quickly jumped out the widow, her head turning to look down one of the small paths that lead into the heart of the forest. _If the voice speaks the truth then it will be of aid to me. This is my only chance!_ Taking a small breath followed by a quick nod, she began to carefully press onward. _I have to know. . ._

**xxx**

Cassity was left alone in the fog in her nightgown. Tears streaming silently down her cheeks, soaking the collar of her nightshirt while the rest dropped down freely to the forest floor. Disbelief and anger clouded over her pain: her heart beating slowly as her arms found their way around herself in an attempt of a comfort hug. "Th-That's not true. . ." She whimpered to herself before screaming. "THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! MY FATHER WOULD NE-" But she began choking on her tears. If her Father had truly loved that man- no, her Mother. Her real Mother. If Sebastian had truly loved him he would have never married Ciel.

"Is this the answer you seek?" The voice asked in response, undisturbed by her reaction.

Out of the shadows crept the unusual black cat with a patch of red fur. The same cat that she had previously seen wondering the forest exactly nine years ago. It's tail swayed with each step it took, stopping once it was within a few feet of the distressed young woman. It's eyes curiously flicked while carefully observing her. "Lady Cassity Michaelis-Phantomhive." It began, voice as rich as warm velvet. "Half-demon, half-shinigami." The voice began to echo, causing the fog around them to thicken even more. "Daughter of Sebastian Michaelis and Grell Sutcliff. Do you wish to form a contract with me, my Lady?. . ."

_A part of me somehow knew things would come to this. . . Was our love so terrible that the gods determined her fate before she was born? . . I could never regret anything that we have done, but. . . I never wanted things to come to this. Sebastian, please. Protect our little girl._

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading this chapter! It was honestly the longest chapter that I've EVER written in my life. o_o So I apologize for the length. I also apologize for the lack of updates on this fic as well as the Nekotalia one that I'm working on. I've been very busy with college as of late, so it's hard to write slighty detailed fanfiction in a decent amount of time.

The time skip in the forest is intentional. I will reveal what Cassity saw in a later chapter. Hopefully no one is too upset by that... BUT there will be new characters introduced in the next segment. :'D

If you wish to leave a review, please feel free to do so. Any and all advice/inputs will be greatly considered as I continue. Please look forward to reading the next chapter, and thank you for staying with me as long as you have.~


	4. Rising

_**[Warning(s)]**__OC involvement. If you do not like the idea of OC in fanfiction, then I am terribly sorry to disappoint you._

_**[Disclaimer]**__ I do not own Kuroshitsuji. This story is __**not**__ a SebxCiel fanfic, I __**do not**__ write about them as a sexual (yaoi) pairing. This is simply a fanfiction that involves Kuroshitsuji characters as well OCs. The story is also a re-edited and upgraded of the original 'Red Butler' on my deviantART account. __**All reviews are greatly appreciated.**__ Enjoy!~_

* * *

_The first thing we learn as we get older, is that death gives way to birth. A new life that could briefly shatter the darkness of our existence. Though we are not born in the say way humans are, we strongly resemble them. This is due to the fact that our true forms are to extravagant for even their complex minds. We use these fake forms to manipulate the strings of their emotions, doing their bidding and staining their precious souls with our touch. As demons, we do whatever is deemed necessary to obtain their fragile, delicious souls. . ._

**xxx**

Mornings under the name of Suttlestone began like any other. At precisely eight o'clock the young butler would assist his Lady in rousing from her slumber. From eight-thirty until ten o'clock, his Lady prepared herself by wearing the finest clothes fit for a young noble Lord, being assisted by their recently hired maid - a seemingly mute young woman - with the binding of her bosom to conceal her womanly features. During this time, Aizen would begin his rounds about the manor. Taking careful note of each detail he found high unsuitable for the Suttlestone manor house. Rich red-velvet curtains were opened in an orderly fashion as he made his way down the large corridor halls, making mental reminders of stains on the various windows that would require his care. "What a chore this is..." He half muttered, half sighed as crimson eyes slowly closed and continued to slowly continue on his way after opening the final curtain in the hall.

It wasn't this easy in the beginning. It took his Lady nearly the entire day to muster up enough energy and willpower to get out of bed. The beginning stages of a contract always have their effect on those who bare the mark. As a half-breed, the effects weren't as strong as they could have been, but still took a toll on her energy. "Young ladies such as yourself should not spend so much time in bed..." The dark-eyed demon would mutter while stare down at her. Aizen's gaze would then slowly began to harden, a gloved hand clasping the other's chin and gingerly made her face him with opened eyes. "Surely your _father _ would be upset if he found out your were sleeping in. Such a careless thought, don't you think?"

It was a low blow, but it was one of few ways to actually get her to function then,

Cassity sighed to herself as she stood up from the warm waters of her bath and held her arms out beside her, allowing the quiet maiden to wrap a towel around her torso. Even though she had always lived a slightly lavish life, she could easily admit that she never fully liked the feeling of being spoiled. The young woman only smiled at her Lady with warm brown eyes, her flawlessly pale skin displaying a hint of red against her cheeks as she shyly looked away. Her nature wasn't considered strange to the newly named Lady, and Cassity rather enjoyed the company of the young woman. It was the first time she had actually had an acquaintance that was the same gender as herself. "Constance, would you mind fetching my wrapping?" She asked her quietly, noticing the slight flinching movement her assistance made, smiling as she smiled and noted her bow before she exited the bathing chamber.

The young maiden was five years her Lady's senior, though she had served as a maid since she was eighteen. The soft clicking of her black pumps echoed throughout the hallway, changing into a into a louder click as she made her way down the staircase. When she reached the bottom she sighed though continued to smile until she reached a small wooden door that led to an office. Constance had been sent to this room many times during her stay at the Suttlestone manor. This office once belonged to Lady Suttlestone's father, Sebastian, but she has since used this room to hide her wrappings. With a firm twist of the handle, the maid entered the office, looking around at the array of cobwebs and dust that had collected inside. This brought a frown to the maiden's doll-like face. Dust and cobwebs of the like should be taken care of properly. She slowly paced over to a small bar, gently opening the little half door that separated it from the rest of the room. Brown hues then began to search for a small wooden box underneath a loose panel of flooring, attempting to relocate the place where Cassity had decided to conceal her wrappings. A rhythmic tapping noise alerted the maiden that there was someone in the room along with her. She paused her movements long enough to slowly reach a hand in between her bosom, ready to pull out the tiny switchblade that she always carried with her.

"There is no need for such actions, Constance.." Aizen spoke calmly. The rhythmic tapping noise was caused by his gloved fingers against the bars wooden surface. The crimson and raven haired man then trailed his right index finger along the top, collecting a hideous amount of dust before rubbing it off against his thumb. "I would like for this to be cleaned later on today." He explained as the young maiden removed her hand from her chest, locating the wooden box and closing the floor panel before rising to stare at him. "Once you are done tending to our Lady, I leave the condition of this room under your care."

Constance blinked before nodding briefly to the butler, shifting her gaze to the wooden box in hand before making her way to exit the office chamber. "I expect this room to be spotless." She heard the male call out to her, causing the young woman to mutter under her breath before making her way back to Lady Suttlestone. The maid had been here long enough to realize when the butler was not in the best of moods and when he was. At this point in time, it was obvious. Aizen only became this irritable when a certain visitor was bound to arrive. With a small shrug and a small smile, she carefully opened the door to her Mistress's bed chamber.

**xxx**

After morning breakfast from ten-thirty to eleven-thirty, the young demon butler served as Cassity's teacher. Lessons took place in a recently cleared area in the middle of the forest past the garden, away from the manor but close enough to travel by foot. Cassity assumed a rather unladylike position by sitting on the ground against a tree stump. Her long legs clad in a pair of rocking-horse shoes and tights that stopped at mid-thigh were stretched out in a rather acute angle, arms folded against the binded chest of her vest and blouse. She had the appearance of a young noble Lord, mainly because she never fully fancied the clothing she was meant to wear as a Lady. While Aizen lectured, Cassity's attention lie elsewhere. Her mind had always been racing with questions since all the events started, and she felt she needed to look elsewhere for the proper answers. _But where?. . ._ She thought to herself, unaware of the looming figure of her butler now standing in front of her.

"I would be hoping that you were trying to figure out the answer to one of your homework problems..." She heard him mutter, causing her attention to shift skyward in order to view his demonic gaze. "Unfortunately, I can tell that you weren't my Lady."

"I'm sorry, Aizen.." Cassity spoke softly, unfolding her arm to where they lay gracelessly beside her. "It's just hard to focus on anything you say when I'd rather find the answers to my own questions.." Her dual-colored gaze then drifted away from the older man. Cassity stood up slowly, using on hand on the ground briefly to support her weight up. "How else am I supposed to get back at Ciel for what he did if I know nothing?!"

The butler stiffened from the sudden verbal lashing. After giving her enough time to stand up and calm herself his voice hardened, narrowing his gaze at her as he spoke. "You're being ridiculous..." Once hearing what he said Cassity looked up, only to be greeted by a gloved hand clasped onto her face and starting into demonic eyes. "My Lady... You are being highly irrational and your ignorance is clouding your ability to reason. If you cannot learn the basics, how will you ever be able to accomplish your goal?" Aizen slowly removed his hand from her face, ignoring the bitter sounds of her muttering as he took a step back and bowed. "Forgive my harshness, my Lady...but if you do not accept my teachings then you will not be able to seek your revenge. Without the skills you must master as a half-demon, then the purpose of this contract is unfortunately worthless."

_Arse. . ._ Cassity thought bitterly as she looked away from the sight of her newly appointed butler bowing. A sigh escaped her slightly full lips, arms crossing once more over her binded chest as he forced herself to look at Aizen. _You're better than that, Cassity..._ Sebastian's words seemed to echo into her ears, _You're a Michaelis as well, after all._ An ideal image of his smile came to her, causing her to smile weakly, the smile fading as she spoke. "If I willingly accept...will you teach me everything that I am to know?"

Aizen hesitated for a brief moment before he straighten, a slight smirk appearing on his face as he chuckled. "Unfortunately, my Lady, because of your lineage I am only able to teach you _half_ of everything you should know. As a you also a shinigami, that portion of your training will be taught by someone qualified and knowledgeable of such a position."

_Another shinigami? So there are more besides mother? . ._ She immediately thought after hearing what Aizen had said. If there were others...why was she never told about them?

"Fortunately for you," The butler began to explain as he looked skywards, using his hand to limit the amount of sunlight that shined onto his face. "You won't have to worry about that part of your training until later in the year when we leave for the season."

"Leave?" Cassity asked with a puzzled expression. "Where the devil are we leaving to?" _Surely he's joking... He has to be joking. . ._ She tried to convince herself, but the calm and sincere expression on his face as he shifted his gaze to look at his Lady made her realize that it was the opposite. He was not joking. Not even the slightest bit.

"It's a surprise." Was all he uttered as he turned to walk towards the manor. "My Lady you must change your attire, after all we have a guest that will be arrive in the next few hours. The young Earl of Anderson will be coming to call, so I expect you to wear your feminine best."

**xxx**

"Earl Johnathan Anderson, youngest son of Colonel Rosch L. Anderson and Lady Madeline V. Anderson." Constance murmured to herself as she continued cleaning the office to meet Aizen exact specifications. Her glossy black hair was pulled up and wrapped into a bun to prevent dust and debris from gathering. Her eyes were focused on the process of her cleaning, but her mind was elsewhere. The young Earl had been infatuated with Lady Cassity ever since they laid eyes on each other at a social gathering shortly after her arrival. Being her chaperon, Constance quietly observed his actions with a careful eye. Johnathan was a young man with typical male intentions. Marrying a beautiful woman, having a family, and following in his father as Colonel. The young maiden felt that he would become blind to his ambitions. Afterall, she also felt that her Lady deserved only the best, someone who would willingly lay down their life to save her.

"Men..." She murmured once more as she finished cleaning up the last grain of dust from one of the cabinets. Her gaze hardening as she heard the sound of the entrance door opening, alerting her that their guest had arrived. As she set down her cleaning supplies she walked over to the door of the office, cracking in open just a bit to stare at Johnathan. The young man was tall, naturally elegant, brown haired, blue-eyed, any woman in their right mind would find him to be absolutely fetching. Her gaze went from hard to cold as her manicured nails began to dig into the wooden doorframe, carefully watching as Aizen escorted the Earl further into the manor. "I won't...let him have her..."

**xxx**

_It is my duty to protect...that of which I hold close, to my heart... As a human, it is what I live for. She, is what I live for. Her safety and well being mean the world to me. My Lady is my world, and nobody will shatter her world. For I..will shatter theirs._

* * *

**A/N:** What is this, a new character making an appearance into this strange scene? I find it to be a little awkward rewriting this particular fanfic, but I'm actually surprised that people keep on reading and reviewing on it. I apologize for not editing this chapter as much as I would have liked. Muuuuhhh. . . Maybe I will have more inspiration to keep writing, but at the moment all the inspiration I have is rather dark and unsettling. Then again, maybe you like that sort of thing?


End file.
